


Seedling in the Dark

by Taliyah_Liam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dark Harry, Dark Neville Longbottom, Depression, Elemental Magic, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliyah_Liam/pseuds/Taliyah_Liam
Summary: After being unjustly imprisoned, they want him back. They always do. But this time Harry knows better. Harry plans to live his life the best way he knows how. And for once, those ways don't include his so called "family".There are some characters that are mine, others strictly belong to Miss JK Rowling





	1. Prologue

The screams of the prisoners muted the sounds of the waves crashing against the walls of Azkaban. One lone prisoner sat huddled in the corner of his cell. His hair had grown in the months that he had been here and was now no more than a long matted mess. The eyes hidden beneath that hair were unlike those of his prison mates. No insanity or haunted emptiness, but rather with months worth of anger. Anger that had manifested into a cold, hard rage since being locked in this confounded prison.  
Harry Potter starred as the guards did their rounds, only stopping once to throw today’s mush through the bars. You see, Harry wasn’t like the other prisoners here. He was not born into a like of darkness or a home void of sentiment; at least, it didn’t start out that way. At least that’s what he got from the visions whenever the dementors did their rounds. He could still see the red haired woman with green eyes so much like his own, and the man from which he had inherited his untameable locks. They were happy. A general family, but most definitely happy. That is until the night his life would change forever. The night that one wizard, who believed himself above all others, would turn his happy, carefree life into one filled with nothing but despair and misery.  
The remaining parts of his brittle nails cracked as he scraped them up against the hard rock that he was forced to call a bed. Oh how Harry despised Albus Dumbledore, the wizard with far too many names. It was his fault that he was even in here in the first place. The day that Harry had been arrested, the meddling old fucker had the nerve to look him in the eyes and tell him that it was for his own good. And as he was being hauled away, Harry watched as his so called best friends stood by effortlessly as he was sentenced to life of torment. If he was being honest though, it hardly surprised him as the ones who claimed to love him the most were the ones least likely to be there for him in his time of need. Hermione, the annoying know-it-all that she was, had blindly followed Dumbledore since the minute she had set foot on the shores of Hogwarts. And her sidekick, Ron, followed simply because he had always had it in for Harry.  
The surprising thing was that the ones who had never shown any interest in being kind to Harry were the ones who had objected to this means of “reinforcement”. From what Harry had heard, Snape had been one of the only people to actually protest to his imprisonment; aside from Neville, Luna, and Draco. The last one was a right surprise to him, but it showed him who was truly worthy of being friends with. It was this piece of information that had left him feeling guilty about not going over to Slytherin in the first place.  
Harry listened to the screams of those around him, and he couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face. It was the only thing that kept him somewhat sane in this hellhole. That and his need to get back at those who had betrayed him. He was no idiot to think that they wouldn’t be back. They always came back when they needed something. These last few months Voldemort had been particularly quiet, but as far as Harry was concerned, he could kill them all. And when he did, Harry would be there to piss on their graves. That thought was the only happy thought he had had since coming here, and it brought about a devilish grin. Yeah, that’s what he would do. He snuggled further into the too large clothes for warmth, and let himself fall into a sleep that he was sure to be fretful. But he didn’t care. In a few more hours he would be free, and when he was, oh there would be hell to pay.


	2. AN Author's Note

Just a quick head's up: I am going to be making a few slight changes to the story. The story-line is still the same, but I wanted to give a bit more of a backstory. It won't be too confusing, but I think it would help understand the character's perspectives- particularly Harry's- a little bit more. I plan on rearranging some chapters as well as some minor details in the story, but I will have the revised version back up tomorrow. Also, with classes starting and my schedule being totally hectic right now, updates may be a bit slow but I promise I am working on it and will update as regularly as I can.


End file.
